The Crown Prince
by dyaredcassie
Summary: Jung Changmin yang merupakan putra mahkota Kerajaan Korea Selatan dielu-elukan oleh semua warga negara gingseng tersebut. Tapi apakah semua memujinya? Bagaiman dengan gadis berpipi chubby yang suka bermain PSP?


The Crown Prince

Disclaimer : not mine, their selves. SJ DBSK members

Casts : Jung (Shim) Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Minho, Kangin, Kim Jaejoong

Warning : GS, OOC, AU, straight

Genre : general, romance dll.

Summary: Jung Changmin yang merupakan putra mahkota Kerajaan Korea Selatan dielu-elukan oleh semua warga negara gingseng tersebut. Tapi apakah semua memujinya? Bagaiman dengan gadis berpipi chubby yang suka bermain PSP?

…

Chapter 1

"Kyaaa! Jung Changmin."

"Changmin Sunbae!"

"Changmin-shii"

Teriakan-teriakan para siswi-siswi Shinki High School itu memang sudah bukan hal yang aneh, bahkan hal itu sudah merupakan rutinitas yang terjadi di salah satu sekolah terkenal seantero Korea Selatan itu . Teriakan yang mengelu-elukan nama seseorang tersebut hanya akan terjadi jika sesosok namja bernama 'Jung Changmin' yang kini sedang berjalan melewati koridor di depan kelas 1 dan 2 menuju kelasnya—3A—yang berada di lantai 3 gedung sekolah tersebut.

"YAK KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!" sebuah bentakan keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja berambut sebahu dikuncir dua. Yeoja yang masih dengan posisi duduknya sambil memegang PSP itu merasa terganggu—sangat terganggu—mendengar teriakan cempreng teman yeoja sekelasnya itu. Sontak mereka berhenti berteriak-teriak dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada yeoja yang duduk dibangku pojok paling depan tersebut. Mereka menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan kesal tapi mereka tak ada yang berani melanggar perintah yeoja itu. Tidak ada yang mau melihat yeoja yang menggunakan kaca mata tersebut marah, mereka sangat menghindari itu. Ya, yeoja yang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang pedas di kalangan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kenapa hanya sekelasnya? Karena yeoja kelas 2G itu tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya keluar kelas, hanya pada jam pulang sekolah.

Disisi lain terlihat sesosok namja yang tengah berjalan dengan elegannya bersama beberapa temannya. Dia adalah namja yang merupakan tersangka utama teriakan riuh yeoja seantero High School itu. Namja jangkung bernama Jung Changmin yang merupakan anak dari seorang pebisnis muda bernama Jung Yunho memang sangat terkenal mengalahkan kepopularitasa boyband DBSK. Putra pertama dari dua bersaudara dari mantan putra mahkota Korea Selatan, kenapa mantan? Karena ayah dari Jung Changmin adalah seorang putra mahkota Seoul yang memilih untuk meninggalkan gelar tersebut sehingga gelar tersebut turun kepada cucu pertama Kerajaan Korea Selatan itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jung Changmin.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat popularitas laki-laki jangkung dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata orang korea tersebut, ketampanan, kejeniusan, serta pembawaanya yang terkesan dingin tersebut membuat semua orang yang bertemu pandang dengannya akan menatap dengan tatapan kagum dan orang yang mengenal dekat dirinya dengan tatapan merinding. Untuk Kalimat terakhir abaikan!

"Min, populer seperti biasanya!" seru orang yang berjalan disebelah kanan Changmin. Pria bernama lengkap Lee Minho yang medeklarasikan dirinya secara pribadi sebagai bodyguard putra mahkota korea tersebut terkekeh palan. Dia merupakan teman sepermainan sejak kecil beserta dua orang yang berjalan disebelah kiri dan belakang Changmin, merupakan putra tunggal dari collega ayah Changmin.

Kekehan lain terdengar dari sebelah kiri Changmin "Aku hanya heran kenapa mereka bisa mengagumimu dengan sebegitu histerisnya?" sambung pemuda itu. Pemuda yang merupakan boadyguard Changmin—yang ini merupakan bodyguard asli Changmin—itu tetap mengarahkan pandanggannya lurus kedepan. Kim Youngwoon atau yang menggunakan nama samaran Kangin tersebut memang bodyguard yang resmi dipekerjakan oleh ayah Changmin untuk menjaga keselamatan dari anak sulungnya tersebut. Pria yang di lihat dari wajahnya sudah tidak cocok sebagai murid High School itu, memang sudah berusia kepala dua. Changmin yang memang tidak suka dikawal dengan pria-pria berjas hitam khas seragam bodyguard tersebut menolak mentah-mentah akan keinginan ayahnya menempatkan 10 bodyguard guna mengawalnya. Dan jadilah ayahnya menempatkan satu bodyguard yang terbaik diseluruh Korea yang bertugas mengawalnya.

"Apakah kau merasa tidak aneh?" perjalanan mereka terhenti sejenak pandangan mereka tertuju pada gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Changmin. Gadis yang merupakan sepupu Changmin—Jung Jessica—beralih berjalan didepan Changmin merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sambil mendengarkan ucapan Jessica "kenapa setiap kita berjalan melewati kelas 2G, kelas itu tampak tenang?"

"Entahlah" sahut namja jangkung yang sedari tadi diam saja.

'Bukankah itu kelasnya…' batin salah satu dari mereka berempat dengan seulas senyum sumringah.

….

Jam Istirahat telah berbunyi semua siswa-siswi melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Sebagian besar dari mereka menuju cafeteria yang terletak di lantai bawah gedung sekolah tersebut. Tampak sesosok yeoja tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua. Ditanggannya terdapat kotak bekal bewarna kuning. Saking terburu-burunya kakinya salah menginjak anak tangga. Dengan perasaan pasrah dia menatap lantai yang akan menjadi kasur dimana dia akan terguling-guling—dia masih ada di tengah tangga—tapi tiba-tiba pikiran itu menguar karena dilihatnya sesosok tangan memeluk pinggul rampingnya untuk menghentikannya agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Gadis berambut pendek tersebut menghela napas lega. Dia menoleh kearah belakang guna mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Dia tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Yang Mulia!"sontak dia membungkukkan tubuhnya berkai-kali sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Changmin yang telah menolongnya. Changmin hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—" tangannya terulur memegang bahu gadis itu. Gadis yang bahunya dipegang tersebut berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih "—bukankah kita sebagai manusia harus saling membantu. Kenapa masih membungkuk?"

Sontak gadis itu berdiri tegak, menaruh kotak yang dari tadi ia pegang di tangan putra mahkota itu dan berlari menuju lantai dua.

'Aku kan belum tahu namamu' gumam Changmin. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kotak makan yang ukurannya besar tidak seperti kotak makan pada umumnya.

/

"Yah kenapa kau lama sekali hyung?" bentakan terdengar dari seorang gadis terhadap gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah ngos-ngosan.

Yang dibentak tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya memegang gadis yang baru saja membentaknya dan menyeretnya keluar rungan kelas 2G tersebut. Sedangkan gadis yang diseret dengan pasrah mengikuti sang penyeret dengan mendengus kesal.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan sang penyeret yang tadi dipanggil 'hyung' mendudukan sang korban? penyeretan di salah satu kursi kafetaria yang masih kosong.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Huh?"

"Ayo cepat kau mau pesan apa? Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi."

"Kenapa kita makan disini Hyung?" yang ditanya balik bertanya.

Gadis yang dipangil hyung itu, menunduk malu mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Aku memberikannya kepada Putra Mahkota, Kyu."

"APA!?" teriakan kekagetan Kyu itu berhasil membuat seluruh siswa siswi yang ada di kafetaria tersebut memandang kaget kearah Kyuhyun tidak terkecuali beberapa siswa yang duduk beberapa meja dari mereka.

Dengan wajah marah kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dimana sesorang tengah menyantap bekal dari kotak kuning dengan lahapnya. Sesampainya disitu dia lalu menggebrak meja tersebut. Hal itu membuat seorang siswa yang tengah memasukkan makanan kemulutnya berhenti dan meletakkan sumpit tersebut di sebelah bekal kotak itu.

"Apa maksudmu memakan bekalku?" marah gadis itu.

"Apa yang anda maksud dengan bekal anda Cho Kyuhyunshii?" balas Changmin sembari menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapanya sambil melirik name tag gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan gadis yang satunya lagi terlonjak sadar dari lamunanya dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun "Maafkan teman saya Yang Mulia?" gadis itu membungkukkan badannya.

Senyum tipis Putra Mahkota itu muncul tatkala melihat gadis yang tengah menunduk memohon maaf kepadanya.

"Oh anda. Tolong hentikan. jangan meminta maaf lagi!"

Changmin berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menghampiri dua yeoja yang telah menjadi perhatian siswa siswi High School itu. Gadis yang dimaksud mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera kembali menundukkan mukanya. Dia malu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Changmin sambil masih menatap gadis tersebut.

Hanya jawaban lirih yang terdengar dari gadis dihadapannya."Kim Jaejoong"

Setelah mendengar jawaban akan pertanyaannya, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya meningalkan kafeteria diikuti dua orang pengawalnya(Kangin dan Minho). "Terima kasih atas bekalnya" katanya sedikit berteriak. Lupa akan tata karma yang selama ini ia gunakan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang menjadi saksi kejadian tersebut tampak kesal.

'Chang-Chang Pabbo!'

Tbc..

**Lanjut gak?**

**Anyeong! Saya membawa fanfic baru padahal masih punya utang fic yang lain-_-". Thanks for reading and…**

**Easy and peaceful^^**


End file.
